


Head Trip

by Cerfblanc



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Wet Dream, Young Sam Drake - Freeform, young nathan drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerfblanc/pseuds/Cerfblanc
Summary: "I had the weirdest dream last night."





	Head Trip

"I had the _weirdest_ dream last night."

Nathan couldn't help but let out a humourless laugh at his brother's one-lined statement. Every morning usually played out like this — especially after Sam went out with his friends for the night. He either ended up forgetting the time of his curfew, or he decided to stay over at someone's house for the night. Although that was only occasional; he tended to forget his spare key — which meant he would have to 'parkour' his way up to Nathan's bedroom window (whilst praying the gutter wouldn't break due to his weight) at two o'clock in the morning.

Nathan could only remember the constant tap-tap of blunt fingernails against glass, and he would try and ignore them for twenty seconds or so before the sound got even more irritating and he would have to force himself up out of bed and open the window for his misfit-of-a-brother Sam. Everything after that was a complete blur.

"What was it about?" Nathan responded, clearly not wanting to engage in a conversation (first thing in the morning), though he didn't want to set a weird sort of mood for the day, just because Sam seemed to routinely drawl on about whatever entered his mind. If anything he was probably the slightest bit hungover. Either that he might have hit his head somewhere along the lines during his clandestine night out.

"Well," Sam yawned, and a hiccup slipped into his speech, "…some… _kid_ …was in it." He leant against the kitchen counter, his dreamy, rich, doe-like eyes hooded with the lack of sleep — including a little part of what he would call: _a great fucking night_. Sam smiled sleepily.

"And?" Nathan added, and uttered to himself as he momentarily went to the fridge for milk. "You probably got laid too."

Sam let out another hiccup. "Well—the kid's name was like—I dunno—Nathan or something like that I can't really remember the full thing, but I know for sure he was like—underage."

_He really is hungover._

"So this… _Nathan_ was…like a _stripper_ ," Sam continued, rubbing one eye with a yawn. "And I like—paid him lots of cash—I dunno how much but it was _a lot_ —and…all I remember was him sucking my di—" The older stopped, clearly confused with his rambling, and then, as if a switch had been flicked inside his head, he blinked, and his eyes widened in embarrassment.

Nathan thought nothing of it, and continued with what he was doing; getting some breakfast. He was sure there was much more to Sam's dream, but he didn't push it—he didn't really want to anyway.

  
He figured it was quite explicit, after already being told a small snippet of a mentioned blowjob (given by him himself).

"You want toast?" Nathan piped up and turned round to face his brother, after the minute of somewhat awkward silence that Sam was likely to be using to get his thoughts together.

The older teen blinked twice, swallowed, and gave a soft nod, avoiding eye-contact with the younger. "Um…yeah, sure. Thanks."

 _That's definitely the end of that conversation_ , Nathan thought, _well, for now._

 


End file.
